


Dancing On The Edge

by Eros_Katsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Katsudon/pseuds/Eros_Katsudon
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are happily married and living in Russia. They are pair skating together and have never been happier in their lives. Misfortune befalls them one day during the Grand Prix Final. Everybody thinks that Yuuri and Viktor will win, especially because they have the highest score before their pair freeskate. Tragedy strikes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've really been wanting to write a Victuuri fanfic, but I've never written a fanfic before so I was a bit nervous. I've finally decided to write a chapter one, and if people like the story enough I'll continue. I originally posted this on Amino and was going to post it as soon as my ao3 account came in.

Yuuri stood in the locker room, his anxiety as strong as ever. He thought he would've been fine, as now, he had his wonderful husband Viktor by his side. Viktor, however, had left for the bathroom, leaving Yuuri all alone, and susceptible to his anxiety. He wasn't yet dressed, and Yuuri was sitting on the floor in his boxers, the only skater still in the room, tears bubbling over the edges of his eyes. "いいえ、今はいらない (No, please, not now)," he whispered, starting to loose his breath. He slipped into his native tounge of Japanese and began mumbling pleads, prayers, and curse words, until the panic overtook him completely and he couldn't breathe. Yuuri's fingers turned white as he gripped his chest, the heart attack like symptoms of panic attacks seizing him and causing him as his vision began to turn black. He didn't even hear Viktor coming in to the room until there was a hand on his shoulder. "Yura? Are you okay?" he said. "Why are you on the floor?" Yuuri then looked up, tears still in his eyes. He tried to say Viktor's name, but he still couldn't breathe. Viktor quickly realized what was going on, and he enveloped Yuuri in a hug. "It's okay люблю (love)." Yuuri merely cried into Viktor's embrace until he was okay. It proved to be the cure to his anxiety, ever since he met Viktor. Viktor looked at Yuuri, and asked, "Are you okay now, моя любовь (my love)?" Yuuri gave a weak smile and stood up. "Yeah... Thanks, Viktor." Viktor smirked, and then grabbed Yuuri tighter, the latter turning bright red. "Viktor, what are you--" Viktor grabbed Yuuri's ass and whispered in his ear, "Now get dressed sexy, because I'm afraid that if you go on the ice like that, people other than me will get to see your true eros. " Yuuri walked away, even more red, to pull on his blue glittery costume.

When they got out of the locker room, hand in hand, the skaters representing France were getting off the ice. Yakov jestured toward Viktor and Yuuri, who, of course, were representing Russia, and leaned toward them. He whispered, "Alright you two. You've been practicing for a while, and you can definitely win gold. Go out there, and properly represent Russia." In the background, Yurio and Otabek, who had been dating for a year now, were sitting next to each other. Otabek flashed the two a good luck, while Yurio screamed out, "Don't screw this up! ", which was his way of being encouraging. Mila, Georgi, and Lilia, were sitting quietly next to them intently watching Viktor and Yuuri.

The announcer called out, "Representing Russia, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. Their theme for this year has been Pleasure, and they will be skating to their freeskate piece, "Two to Tango. " Viktor and Yuuri skated on to the rink, the tribulations they had faced earlier meaning nothing. The ice, their home, was where the two of them could be free- together. The piece was going flawlessly, each jump landed with extreme precision. The next jump would be the last, and it would end the freeskate, and it was a throw jump. Yuuri skated quickly and gracefully toward Viktor, jumping into his arms and-- Yuuri slumped down into Viktor's arms, as his blood gushed out over his neck, on to Viktor and the ice. Viktor crumpled down to the floor, still holding his husband, in shock that he had mistimed Yuuri's arrival and had slit his precious husband's throat with his skate blade. Tears began to silently stream down his eyes as he stared at Yuuri, unmoving in shock. He felt as if nothing was happening around him; Yurio yelling, Mila's crying as Georgi screamed, "Medic! " Lilia was shielding one of hee young pupil's eyes, but it was too late. Viktor did not hear the medics skating on the ice, or the announcer screaming "Katsuki-Nikiforov is down! " repeatedly from his mic. All he could do was stand there, and hold his husband, as tears flowed down his face. And then, Viktor too slumped over.


	2. The Sorrow of Those Who Raised You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we rewatch the incident from the perspective of Yuuri's family, Yuuko's family, Minami, and Minako. This chapter was somthing I added because of personal preference, as I feel like most angst fics don't focus enough on the relationship between the victim and other characters rather than just their lover. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I feel like I said what I needed to say and I didn't want to stretch it out too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support on the first chapter! This is my first fanfic so it means a lot to me!

Toshiya and Hiroko were sitting on the couch, Hiroko in Toshiya's arms. Next to them sat Mari, who was currently smoking despite her mother's earlier warning not to. Minami, dressed in his "Team Yuuri" get up, was ready to cheer as he sat alongside Yuuko, the triplets, Takeshi, and Minako. As the French skaters got off of the ice, Minami cheered, "It's Yuuri and Viktor's turn! ", and everyone began intently watching the TV. Hiroko gave a small "aww" as she watched Yuuri and Viktor hug before getting on the ice. The announcement passed, and the music started, Yuuri and Viktor dancing and spinning together in tune to the fast paced Spanish music. As they separated, Yuuri performed a step sequence while Viktor did a simple spin, his leg high up in to the air. They watched intently and quietly, not saying anything, their focus poured into the so far perfect performance. Yuuri then finished the step sequence and skated toward Viktor, who was finishing the spin. All that had to happen now was Viktor catching Yuuri in a simple throw jump to end the routine. Things didn't go as planned, however. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, although in reality, it went quicker than a split second. Viktor mistimed Yuuri's arrival, and was going out of the spin as Yuuri had jumped toward him, causing the blade of his skate to slit Yuuri's throat. Everybody in the room seemed to stand still as they watched Yuuri collapse, bloody, into Viktor's arms. Hiroko seemed to be the first to react, letting out a scream, "My baby! Yuuri! My baby! " Toshiya pulled her into a hug and covered her eyes as she kept screaming for Yuuri, trying to calm her down. Yuuko was in shock, tears streaming silently down her face as Takeshi covered Axel, Lutz, and Loop, to prevent them from seeing the blood covered ice displayed on the TV. Minako was utterly shocked, not saying anything as she stared blankly at the TV. Minami, however, looked downwards and let out a "Yuuri-san.... ", his voice small and mousey. The worst, however, seemed to be Mari, who was normally calm and composed. Her cigarette had fallen out of her mouth, and she had her hands over her ears as she sobbed "Nii-san, Nii-san! ", trying to block out what was happening as if it had never happened. The last thing all of them saw was Yuuri being ushered off of the ice on a stretcher, as was Viktor, who was passed out, and the shocked faces of the skaters rooting for Yuuri and Viktor on screen before the program cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I really want to focus on the side characters in this story before I get to the next event in Viktor's POV. Once again, constructive feedback is greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	3. Lachrymose Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third perspective of the story. This is going to be the last point of view for this event before the story develops, as the characters from each respective point of view will be together in the future chapters (which will warrant no need for there to be separate point of views in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I'm lazy. More edgy chapters, ugh how did such a light show (minus all the anxiety haaa) get this much angsty fanfiction?

Phichit was excited.

Here he was, just after competing in his second Grand Prix Final, where he placed third. He was still thinking about the fact that he actually placed on the podium, and was overwhelmed with disbelief.

Yurio had placed first again, of course prompting the news to claim that he was, “The Next Viktor Nikiforov” (a title which annoyed him quite a bit actually), and Otabek had placed right next to him in second place. The person who had placed in third the year prior, J.J, had actually taken a break from skating this year as, right before his flight to participate in the Grand Prix, he got hit by a moose and broke his leg. Fourth place in the Grand Prix was Seung Gil, fifth was Guang Hong, and sixth was Leo. While Phichit was watching Yuuri and Viktor with the other skaters, J.J was recovering in Canada with his fiancé. 

Phichit was snapped out of his thoughts about the Grand Prix when hearing an announcer shout, ”Representing Russia, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. Their theme for this year has been Pleasure, and they will be skating to their freeskate piece, ‘Two to Tango.’“ Phichit heard Chris, who was now retired, snigger at the suggestive name of the freeskate piece. Leo, who had his arms wrapped around Guang Hong, rolled his eyes and Guang Hong giggled. Seung sat silently next to Phichit and they watched together, the two men having been dating ever since the Grand Prix in Spain. They all focused on the performance as the fast paced, Spanish-Style music began. 

Yuuri and Viktor were extremely graceful, and it fit, even with the fast paced and exhilarating music in the background. It was nearing the end of their program, and up to this point each jump had been perfect. The final jump was considered extremely difficult- a throw jump- and Viktor was still finishing his spin. The way it would work would be that, just as Viktor would be finishing his spin, Yuuri would jump into his arms and be held up for the end of their program. That was what was happening right now; Yuuri was quickly skating over to Viktor, who was finishing his spin, and he jumped-

Then he fell.

Phichit watched in seemingly slow-motion as his best friend’s neck was cut by Viktor’s skate blade, the timing for this particular part, of all other parts in the program, having to be the one off time. 

As Yuuri slumped into Viktor’s arms Phichit began screaming his name. He got up to run onto the ice, but Seung Gil merely shook his head and grabbed Phichit close as he quietly said Yuuri’s name and sobbed. Chris was trying to handle Leo and Guang Hong, who were both extremely terrified, Leo more so, as he was terrified himself but needed to look out for the younger skaters. 

The commotion became background noise as the skaters all sat, powerless, and overwhelmed with grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for not updating! Sorry also to those in the comments, since you liked my work and I took so long to update. Comment to let me know what I could fix or do better, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay for my first fanfic, I was really nervous to make this but I really think there needs to be some more angst out there. Let me know if any of y'all would be interested in another chapter, or what I can do to improve this one. Thanks!


End file.
